Silithidenbedrohung in Sturmwind
Im Rahmen der Silithidenbedrohung in Sturmwind wurden im Orden der Scharlachroten Faust zahlreiche Ermittlungen und Anweisungen erteilt, um alle notwendigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen für einen optimalen Kampf gegen die Bedrohung aus der Tiefenbahn. 40px- 06. Tag 05. Monat Aufruf an den Orden Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! Aufgrund einer Käferplage in der Tiefenbahn gilt erhöhte Bereitschaft für alle Ordensmitglieder. In Übereinkunft mit Obergefreite Rakor vom Wachregiment wird der Orden bei der Problemlösung unterstützen. Die Käfer werden wie folgt beschrieben: - sehr groß, bis zu Pferdegröße, teils Tiefenbahngröße - sehr giftig - teilweise intelligent - Stachel können durch Rüstungen dringen - Schilde wurden zerstört Keine Alleingänge! Mindestens Zweiergruppen! Nahkämpfer haben besondes wachsam zu sein. Jedes Ordensmitglied hat Verbandsmaterial bei sich zu tragen. Ordensmitglieder, die über Wissen um Gifte und Gegengifte verfügen, haben sich bei der Einsatzleitung (Korporal Sorami) zu melden. gez. A. Bodkin Chevalíer |100px Zusammenfassung der gegebenen Informationen 06. Tag des 05. Monats Gegebenheit: Die vermeintliche Insektenplage entpuppte sich als handfestes Silithidenproblem. Bei dieser Spezies handelt es sich um Insekten, die in unterschiedlichen Formen und Größen auftreten können -von der Größe eines Hundes, bis hin zu Objekten, die den ganzen Tunnel ausfüllen können. Zur Zeit sind einige Teile des Zwergenviertels gesperrt. Beide Haupt-ein- und -ausgänge wurden gesperrt und es stehen überlegungen an die Tunnel zu fluten. Es wurde ein temporäres Quartier rechts neben der Tiefenbahn eingerichtet. Dort ist die Wache zur Zeit vornehmlich zu finden. Allgemeines Vorgehen: Korporal Sorami ist informiert. Er ist der Koordinator der Truppen und unser Ansprechpartner auf Sturmwinder Seite. Es sollen keine Alleingänge unternommen werden. Zu zweit, am besten zu dritt die Tiefenbahn betreten, mindestens zwei Vollplattenträger dabei. Generell gilt Rüstpflicht, auch für Zeloten. Volle Rüstung: Schild (wer tragen kann), Helm. Die Silithiden können sich durch Metall fressen und scheinen über eine gewisse Intelligenz zu verfügen. Jeder hat eine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche bei sich zu führen. Angriffe mit Gift. ( Abbinden der betroffenen Extremität und ins Lazarett zur weiteren Behandlung) Zusatz: Sie sagte, sie sei bereits involviert, was die Versorgung Verletzter in diesem Fall anginge. Wir teilten ihr mit, was uns bekannt ist, um die Informationen auf einen Stand zu bringen. (Sie erhält eine schriftliche Kopie der obigen Informationen und Anweisungen) Das Gift scheint ähnlich der Gifte zu sein, wie sie bei Skorpiden in Silithus vorkommen. Es soll ein Gegengift herzustellen sein. Bei der Dosierung war sie sich jedoch nicht sicher. Sie riet davon ab das Gift auszusaugen, da man sich selbst damit schaden könne. (über geringe Verletzungen im Mund) Es sei also Eile geboten, je näher die betroffene Wunde am Herzen liegt, umso schneller soll es sich verteilen. Ebenso ist die Größe des Insekts ausschlaggebend. Es ist also dringend erforderlich Angaben dazu im Kopf zu haben. Sie riet uns desweiteren mit Druiden zu sprechen, diese würden sich meist mit Giften gut auskennen. Sollte sie weiteres erfahren, wird sie uns informieren und so versicherte ich ihr, daß wir es genauso halten werden. gez. Inneke van de Flierdt 40px- 07. Tag 05. Monat Eilige Post aus Nordhain Soeben erreichte mich eine Eilbotschaft der Äbtissin von Nordhain mit neuen Informationen zu dem Silithidengift. :: Das Licht mit euch Schwester Inneke, möge es euch immer behüten! Zuerst danke ich euch für die überbrachten Informationen. Sie sind wohlbehalten bei mir angekommen. Nach Durchsicht meiner alten Notizen, die ich während vielen Jahren auf meinen Reisen sammelte, kann ich euch folgendes nun zusammenfassend mitteilen. - Der Stachel eines Skorpids (welcher dem des Silithiden vermutlich ähnlich ist), dringt meist tief unter die Haut ein und setzt dort das Gift frei. - Die betroffene Körperpartie muss unbedingt so ruhig wie möglich gelagert werden, im Idealfall tiefer als das Herz liegt. - Kein drücken oder auspreßen der Wunde! - Vorsichtige Reinigung mit gut abekochtem Wasser oder wahlweise starkem Alkohol. - Ein Aussaugen der Wunde würde nur wenig bis kein Gift entfernen, jedoch dazu führen, dass die betroffene Körperstelle stärker mit Blut versorgt wird und sich das Gift dadurch schneller ausbreitet (so wurde es öfter beobachtet und geschildert) - Offene Wunden, auch im Mund, können bei Berührung mit dem Gift eine Vergiftung auslösen. Wie stark, ist so nicht schlüßig zu sagen. - Ein vollständiges abbinden der betroffenen Körperteile muss unterlassen werden! Eine Einwicklung mit möglichst dehnbaren Stoffen ist großflächig zu empfehlen (z.B. der Arm, bei Wunde an der Hand). Die Einwicklung muss straff sitzen ohne den Kreislauf des Blutes ganz zu verhindern. Bis zur Gabe von Gegengift ist eine Einwicklung zu belassen, da sonst frühzeitig zuviel Gift durch den Körper zirkulieren könnte. - Der oder die Verletzte sollte nicht nur körperlich ruhig sein, auch Angst, Aufregung und Panik sind zu vermeiden! Soweit meine bescheidenen Kenntnisse und Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet, ich hoffe sie mögen wenigstens ein bisschen helfen. Beiliegend noch ein Auszug betreffend den Netzen der Silithiden, aus einem meiner Bücher, welches mir bei der Suche nach den Notizen in die Hände fiel. Hochachtungsvoll verbleibend :: 162px :: Sherinn de Bouvier Äbtissin v. Nordhain Ordensmeisterin der silbernen Loge Dem Schreiben liegt die Abschrift aus einer Buchseite bei. :: Silithiden: Eine nicht ganz risikofreie Beute erwartet einen bei den Silithiden. Diese Tiere bilden in ihrem Körper einen feinen Stoff auf, welcher ihre Netze mit einem betäubenden Gift versieht und das Opfer bewegungsunfähig macht. Um an diese Netz zu gelangen, müssen sie allerdings von den Tieren erst ausgebildet werden. Einen Silithiden so weit zu bekommen, erfordert daher, es zu reizen und Geschick, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Das Netz sollte am besten in einem glatten Behälter aus Glas oder Metall aufbewahrt werden. Direkter Kontakt sollte vermieden werden. Die Netze haben allerdings nur eine Haltbarkeit von etwa 2 Wochen. Danach trocknen sie aus und verlieren ihre Wirkung. gez. Inneke van de Flierdt Bericht von Schwester Eyrun Sturmwind, 07. Tag des 05. Monats Im Auftrag der Schwester van de Flierdt, begab ich mich zum momentanen Posten der Wache an der Tiefenbahn, um weitere Fragen zu klären. Leider war Korporal Sorami nicht zugegen, stattdessen die Wache Rakor und ein junger Herr mit weißen Haaren. Man riet den Korporal schriftlich zu kontaktieren. Es gibt zwei Arten von Truppen der Silithiden, Schwärmer und Bodeneinheiten. Sie scheinen so zahlreich zu sein, daß sie gestern Eisenschmiede direkt angriffen. Bezüglich des Giftes riet man uns mit Eisenschmiede oder/und Baron of Dunmouth zu sprechen. Es waren beim gestrigen Angriff wohl bereits einige Verletzte zu vermelden. Ich teile mit, daß unsere Truppen einsatz- und rufbereit wären. gez. Eyrún Gudmundursdóttir Ergänzende Informationen zum Silithidenbefall der Tiefenbahn Verfasser: A. Bodkin (Chevalíer) Folgende Informationen sind neu dazu gekommen: - es gibt 3 Sorten der Silithiden a) Die Wespen - Fliegend - Stachel extrem spitz - Gift treibt binnen Minuten ins Delirium b) Kämpfer - vier spitze Beine - rudimentäre Flügel am hohen Hinterleib c) Buddler - 6 Beine - flacher, am ehesten Käferförmig - Die Gnome wissen eventuell um ein injizierbares Gegengift gegen Lähmungen > Dringende Kontaktaufnahme nötig! - FLutung der Tiefenbahn ist in Überlegung WICHTIG! Die Silithiden sind magisch im Wachstum beeinflusst. Es wird in Richtung Schatten und Chaos vermutet, NICHT Felmagie. Dringende Informationseinholung der Ordensmagier. Schwester Lynggaard ist zu kontaktieren! - es gibt diverse Vermisste im Tunnel, werden von den Silithiden wohl als Geiseln gehalten o. ä. - gibt immer einen Lenker des Schwarms, noch nicht gefunden - Erste Teillieferung der Pfeile von Lady Groschka am morgigen Tag zu erwarten - primär Bogen/Armbrust nutzen um nicht mit Schussgeräusch Position zu verraten - Konstante Alarmbereitschaft ist aufrecht zu erhalten - Vorbereitung von Brandbomben (Öl/Zündlappen) Schwester Gudmundursdottir soll den Bericht der Äbtissin über das Gift an Baron of Dunmouth bringen. 40px- 08. Tag 05. Monat Auf Bodkins Schreibtisch landet eine Notiz Habe eben vier Ordensmitglieder nach Eisenschmiede geschickt, den Greifen dafür gestellt. Sie sollen alle Informationen bei der Kobaltvorhut einholen, die sie bekommen können. Cliff Morris Linnea Truesdale Wolfhart Andres Lucea Morris gab ich das Kommando. Er hat den Auftrag einen zu bestimmen, der alle Informationen schriftlich festhält und der entsprechenden Akte beifügt. Ihn selbst bat ich eine -anhand der gegebenen Informationen- Einschätzung der Lage zu erstellen, mit Begründung, sowie eine darauf basierende Emfpehlung des weiteren Vorgehens. Dies soll schriftlich geschehen und an Euch gehen. gez. Inneke van de Flierdt Bericht von Linnea Truesdale aus Eisenschmiede Feldwebel Hicksby Funkenflug – Informationen über die Silithiden: Die Silithiden und ihre Opfer: - In der Größe bis zu einem Pferd vertreten - zahlreicher als angenommen - normalerweise nicht magisch - Haben schon einige Opfer verschleppt -> es gibt wohl Überlebende -> dienen beim Angriff zu Demoralisierung - Verbarrikadieren sich in der Bahn - Sind Zäh durch ihren extrem dicken Aussenpanzer - Spucken gern mit Gift, besitzen zusätzlich einen Giftstachel Eine Untersuchung mit Schlussfolgerung: - In Sturmwind, ein Exemplar gefangen genommen - Mit dunkler Magie belegt, lässt sie schneller wachsen - Man geht davon aus: Attentat von einer bis mehreren Personen, auf beide Städte von Außen - Das Gift ist eine Art Lähmungsgift, hochgradig gefährlich -> nähere Informationen zum Thema Gift sind bei: "Gefreite Saija Morgentau – Lia Klingenwirbel" und "Cheftechnikerin Rizziye Wandeldinks", einzuholen Schwächen und nächste Schritte: - Feuer und Feuermagie - Keine Schusswaffen, durch die dicke Panzerung, nur schwere Geschütze - Bots sollen in der Tiefenbahn sich umsehen - Zum Thema Fluten: Eine scheibe zum Meer sprengen -> Silithiden ertränken -> an den Enden der Stadttore, Schläusen aufbauen, von den Zwergen geschmiedet -> alle Nebentunnel der Silithiden würden auch überflutet werden -> es wurde berichtet das einige Energieleitungen "angeknabbert" wurden, somit leitet sich die Elektrizität durch das Wasser -> genauere Überlegungen, ob die Menge an Wasser, dies überhaupt zulässt - Taucher werden danach von der Meeresseite wieder die nötige Glasscheibe anbringen - Anschließend wird die Bahn leer gepumpt Zusammengefasst von Linnea Truesdale, Ordensdienerin der Scharlachroten Faust Eine krakelig kohlenstiftgeschriebene Notiz liegt auf dem erhabenen Chevaliersschreibtisch (von Weiland) der 8. Tag des 5. Monats v Heute Abend war Bruder Veyt van Rot im Keller des Ordens. Er sah aus als hätte er gekämpft gehabt und auf seinem Wappen waren Löcher mit hell grünem Rändern. Er sagte, das es einen Kmepf Kampf gegeben hatte in der Tiefenbahn auf den Treppen zum Zwergenviertel gegen zwei Siliditen, die mehrere Wachleute ausgeschaltet haben bevor sie besiegt worden. Auserdem sagte er er hätte die Königin der Siliditen gesehen die aber, keine Eier legt sonder die neuen Siliditen werden magisch gemacht. Die Königin ist so gross wie der Tunnel der Tiefenbahn und hat rot leuchtende Augen. 40px- 09. Tag 05. Monat Einschätzungsbericht von Morris, Cliff Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts Bruder Bodkin, hier die von Schwester Inneke geforderte Einschätzung von mir über die Silithidenbedrohung mit Lösungsvorschlag: Was mir im Gespräch mit den Gnomen auffiel ist, dass sie keine organisierte, vernünftige Lösung für das Problem haben: Sie haben vor die Tiefenbahn zu fluten, wobei hier das Problem liegt, das man 1. nicht weiß ob die Silithiden unter Wasser überleben können, da sie durch Magie modifiziert sind. Die weiter Hoffnung der Gnome ist es, dass die Silithiden durch Stromstöße einer offenen Leitung in der Tiefenbahn, durch das geflutete Wasser "gegrillt" werden. Doch jeder mit nur ein wenig Verstand kann sehen, dass die Menge an Wechselspannung bei weitem nicht ausreicht, um die Käfer überhaupt zu kitzeln. Daher schlage ich dringend vor den Gnomen die Entscheidnungsmacht hierbei abzunehmen, da sie ungewollt mehr schaden verursachen werden. Weiterhin würde der Druck nicht reichen alle Tunnel zu fluten, da Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede über dem Meeresspiegel liegen, ein Detai, was von den Gnomen herzlich unter den Teppich gekehrt wird. Weiterhin ist ein Probelem, das sie sich durch die Magie propotional vermehren: x^2, also aus 2 werden 4, 8, 16, 32 usw in sehr kurzer Zeit. Auch sind weiterhin unabhängig der Tiefenbahn Tunnel der Käfer, welche zu einem Nest ausgebaut werden könnten. Die Geiseln sind dabei unrettbar. Befreiungsversuche würden Leben riskieren und sinnlos sein, da die Käfer ihre Opfer wegen ihres schnellen Wachstums für ihre Jungtiere brauchen. Die einzig richtige vorgehensweise ist: Die Tiefenbahn auszureichern über mindestens eine Woche hinweg. Das ist nichtnur am effektivsten, sondern auch am wenigsten aufwenidig. Gez. Cliff Morris Notiz in der Akte Äbtissin de Bouvier schickte eine ihrer Ordensschwestern, Mechthilde Eisenhammer, die sowohl den Dank der Äbtissin überbrachte, als auch ihre Hilfe anbot. Sollten wir Unterstützung brauchen, so ist sie zu kontaktieren. gez. van de Flierdt 40px- 10. Tag 05. Monat Bericht zu den Ereignissen am 10. Tag des 5. Monats Verfasser: A. Bodkin, Chevalier der 3. Lanze des Ordens der scharlachroten Faust Situation: Etwa zur halben 8. Stunde am Abend erhielt der Verfasser eine Nachricht vom königlichen Wachregiment, welches um dringende Unterstützung bei der Bewachung der Tiefenbahn bat. Vor zwei Tagen hatte es dort einen Zwischenfall gegeben (siehe Bericht Ordensdiener Weyland) Die 3. Lanze wurde versammelt, die Situation geklärt und die Aufgaben zugewiesen. Ordensbewahrer Eschbrandt war in den Besitz eines Antidots für das Gift gelangt und teilte es auf 4 Leute auf. 3 ordenseigene Flammenwerfer wurden ebenso verteilt. Ablösung der Wache vor dem Tunneleingang erfolgte mit Gefreiten Mouchard. Hergang des Kampfes: Zunächst waren nur Trommeln zu hören, wie sie von Orks im Krieg genutzt werden, nur simpler, dazu das Scharren und Schaben der Insekten. Anfangs tat sich nichts, dann flog ein Schwarm Silithidenwespen dem Orden entgegen. Die Insekten zeigten sich als sehr widerstandsfähig, auch gegen Feuer, doch als besiegbar. Licht scheint ihnen nicht zu gefallen. Nach dem Rückzug der Wespen und dem Tod mehrerer von diesen konnten kurz Verletzungen versorgt werden ehe eine neue Woge aus dem Bahntunnel kam. Diese waren aber andere Art. Es waren mehrere, als Kämofer klassifizierte Silithiden, mit einem Buddler und einem noch mindestens doppelt so großen. Letzterer hielt ein Opfer in den Fängen, welches noch lebte - ein menschliches Kind. Der Verfasser gab sofort den Befehl, das K ind zu erschießen, was mit Verzögerung befolgt wurde. Das Opfer wurde von dem Käfer zerissen ehe es von unseren Schützen erlöst werden konnte. Der größere Silithid verschwand darauf wieder im Tunnelsyrtem wobei er eine Art Triumphkreischen von sich gab. Dann erfolgte der zweite Angriff und erwies sich als wesentlich massiver als der erste, konnte aber dennoch niedergeschlagen werden. Fazit: 3 Totalausfälle (van de Fliert, Eschbrandt, von Hoheklinge), zwei dabei durch eigenes Feuer Mehrere Verletzte mit Stich-, Biss- und Quetschwunden, mehrere Brüche Ein Mitglied der silbernen Löge erlitt Vergiftungen im Gesicht Genauer Umfang der Verletzungen sind von den Heilern zu erfragen. Gez. A. Bodkin Kopie des Berichts geht an das Wachregiment, zu Händen Korporal Sorami. 40px- 12.Tag 05. Monat Bericht zu den Ereignissen am 12. Tag des 5. Monats Verfasser: A. Bodkin, Chevalier der 3. Lanze des Ordens der Scharlachroten Faust Situation: Am frühen Abend versammelte sich die 3. Lanze für einen gemeinsamen Ausflug auf dem Kathedralenplatz, als vom Zwergenviertel her eine Detonation zu hören war, dazu ein lautes Platschen, als wäre etwas riesiges in den Sturmwinder See gestürzt. Ordensmarschall Shukov und Chevalier Bodkin ritten sofort zum Tiefenbahntunnel. Dort war nur Soldat Williams, welcher beide zum Schloss verwies. Im Schloss war bei sofortiger Kontrolle niemand mehr. Bei der Rückkehr zur Bahn traf man dort auf die gesammelte Wache. Es wurde erklärt dass die Käfer sich einen Tunnel aus der Bahn in den See gegraben hatten, weshalb See und Wasserfall an Wasser verloren. Das Loch war vom Wachregiment gesprengt worden, was die Explosion erklärte. Kurz darauf erschien ein einzelner riesiger Käfer, offenbar sehr sauer, im Tunnel. Sein Leib glühte rot und mehrere Mittlere gesellten sich dazu. Die Ordensmarschall Shukov verblieb vor Ort, der Chevalier mobilisierte die Truppen. ( Anm.: Aushändigung einer Rüstung an Zelot Skarssen, Amlodi) Hergang: Es wurde rasch eine Schildwallreihe mit verbundener Schützenreihe errichtet. Geschosse auf den großen Käfer verloren jede Wirkung. Aufgrund der Reisesituation und der letzten Erfahrung war kein Flammenwerfer da. Der große Käfer gab Laute von sich und ein Teil der Truppen ging in Krämpfen zu Boden. Einige jener erhoben die Waffen gegen die eigenen Leute was den Schildwall an der linken Flanke brach. Es wurde Alkohol genutzt um einen Brandteppich zu legen als hunderte handtellergroßer Käfer auf die Verteidiger zu kamen. Sie scheuten Feuer nicht. Die Schützen schossen weiter auf den großen, wechselten auf die mittleren davor, doch ohne Effekt. Die Mittleren Käfer nahmen auch bereitwillig Geschosse auf um den großen zu schützen. Eine geworfene Handgranate sprengte die Soldatenkäfer, der große Käfer zog sich zurück, die kleinen folgten sofort. Fazit: Die Silitiden können Gedanken manipulieren und Lebewesen übernehmen. Mehrere Schwer- und Schwerstverletzte durch die Übernahmen, darunter die Ordensmarschall Shukov und die Gefreite Williams vom Wachregiment. Mehrere Verletzungen durch Bisse und Stiche, Fleischwunden. Anweisung: An der Rampe zum Tunneleingang wird eine Reihe ölgetränkter Strohkugeln errichtet, dazu ein Feuerkrob für einen Bogenschützen mit Pechpfeilen gegenüber. Bei Gefahr sind die Kugeln anzuzünden. Sie werden eine Flammenwand kreieren und zusätzlich durch das Abbrennen des Strohs in Bewegung geraten, so dass sie die Rampe ebenso zur Brennfläche machen. Errichtung einer konstanten Dreierwache. Ausrüstung mit Signalhorn. 1. Schicht haben von Hoheklinge, Plankenhauer und Keller. 6-Stunden-Wechsel. Kopie des Berichts ergeht an Korporal Sorami vom königlichen Wachregiment. Gez. A. Bodkin 40px- 15. Tag 05. Monat Der Aktuelle Wissensstand um die Silithiden der Tiefenbahn Die Silithihden sind mit arkaner Magie verändert und über Portale in der Tiefenbahn platziert worden. Die Scarabäen sind mit Felmagie verändert und gehören nicht zum Schwarm. Sie sind in der Lage über Festbeißen in den Nackenbereich des Opfers dieses zu kontrolieren und Gedanken zu manipulieren Die Tiefenbahn ist laut Roboter-Spähern nicht mehr als solche zu erkennen, sondern gleicht eher einem Nest. Monroe erbittet einige Einheiten des Ordens als Unterstützung, mit Flammenwerfern ausgestattet für die Reise nach Eisenschmiede am kommenden Freitag, da dort dann das Tor angebracht werden soll. Sprengung der Meeresschleusenscheibe der Bahn ist für den Samstag geplant. Achtung! Die Scheibe befindet sich auf der Mitte der Bahnstrecke. Da die Sprengladungen an der Schleusenscheibe nur über Zeitzünder ausgelößt werden können da die Entfernung für Fernauslöser zu weit sind, sollten möglichst wendige Truppen den Einsatz begleiten. Es bleibt WENIG ZEIT um vom Zeitpunkt der Sprengung wieder aus dem Tunnel zu kommen. DIE SPRENGUNG UND FLUTUNG IST DIE OBERSTE PRIORITÄT UM JEDEN PREIS! Dies ist bei Meldung für den Einsatz zu bedenken. Es werden also robuste und wendige Einheuten gesucht. Nach der Flutung und des Abpumpen des Wassers sollen eventuelle Reste ausgeäuchert werden, indem man den Rauch durch Öffnungen in der Schleuse schickt. Der Urheber der Silithidenplage könnte sich noch in der Tiefenbahn befinden, allerdings könnte er sich schon mit Hilfe von Portalmagie entfernt haben. Zu bedenkende Eventualitäten: - es sind noch drei Vermisste in dem Tunnel, sie könnten noch leben - die Portalrunen werden NICHT vom Wasser entfernt, es könnten als direkt nach dem Abpumpen neue gerufen werden - es gibt Hinweise auf neue Seitentunnel, nach unten - Gefahr von Explosionen bei Kontakt von Meereswasser mit Lava - eventuelle Seitentunnel nach oben könnten Silithiden in die Berge zwischen Eisenschmiede und Sturmwind gelangt sein. Die Strecken werden bereits abgesucht nach Spuree, noch kein keine Rückmeldungen Anweisung an den Orden: Jedes Ordensmitglied hat ab sofort eine Gebetskette bei sich zu haben um den Geist zu stärken und so einer Übernahme vorzubeugen. gez. A. Bodkin 40px- 18. Tag 05. Monat Protokoll der Einsatzbesprechung Anwesende: Bodkin, Angus (Chevalíer) Morris, Cliff (Ordensdiener/Adjutant ad interim) van de Fliert, Inneke (Ordensbewahrer) Erörterung der aktuellen Situation: - Fußmarsch in die Tiefenbahn bei vermutlich ausgefallener Beleuchtung - anzunehmende Unwegsamkeit aufgrund Tunnelveränderungen druch die Silithiden - anzunehmende Gegenwehr der Silithiden gegen EIndringen - maximaler Schutz des gnomischen Sprengmeisters an der Meeresscheibe - Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit beim Rückzug Ausrüstung des Einsatztrupps: - Rüstung wird auf Leder und Kette beschränkt, keine schwere Platte für höhere Wendigkeit - keine Zweihandwuchtwaffen aufgrund Enge und Unhandlichkeit - Einhandwaffen und Schilde - Plattendurchdringende Pfeile für wenig Geräuschkulisse - Flammenwerfer für Rückendeckung / Vermeidung von Feuer in den eigenen Reihen Planung des EInsatzes: - Konzentration auf rechten Tunnel - linker Tunnel wird von einem SChützen und einem Mann als Rückendeckung überwacht - im Alarmfall wird durch den Schützen ein Signalpfeil abgefeuert - Schildträger erste Reihe, dahinter eine Reihe Schützen - Mittig Sprengmeister, von Nahkämpfern flankiert - Rückendeckung durch Flammenwerfereinheit Absprache mit Korporal Sorami zum gemeinsamen Vorgehen. 40px- 19. Tag 05. Monat Bericht über den Einsatz vom 19. Tag des 5. Monats Situation: Aufgrund des Silithidenbefalls der Tiefenbahn wurde beschlossen, die Eingänge zu versiegeln und die Tunnel über eine Sprengung der Meeresscheibe in der Tunnelmitte zu fluten um somit die Silithiden zu ertränken. Einsatzbesprechung mit dem Orden erfolgte eine Stunde vor Einsatzbeginn. Schwester von Hoheklinge teilte Gebetsketten an alle aus, auch an anwesende Mitglieder anderer Gruppen, welche die 3. Lanze begleiten würden. Der Orden sammelte sich zu einem gemeinsamen Gebet im Tempel von Eisenschmiede und traf dann auf das Einsatzkommando vor dem Zugang der Tiefenbahn. Oberkommando des Einsatzes hatte Korporal Brochuss Sorami vom Königlichen Wachregiment zu Sturmwind. Die Aufstellung des Einsatzkommando erfolgte in Absprache mit Korporal Sorami nach dem am Abend zuvor festgelegten Rahmen. Der Einsatz: Die Tiefenbahn ist als solche nicht mehr erkennbar gewesen. Tunnel waren komplett mit Gebilden überzogen und verwuchert. Keine Beleuchtung. Auf der untersten Ebene war ein Tunnel in die Tiefe gegraben worden, der nicht überwunden werden konnte. Silithidenkontakt erfolgte er im Inneren des Tunnels, er sich als Teil eines riesigen Bausystems entpuppte. Leuchte Käferlarven alarmierten die Silithiden welche sich auf den Einsatztrupp stürzten, konnten aber komplett augeschaltet werden ohne Verluste auf unseren Seiten. Eindringen ins Innere Bausystem gestaltete sich als zu einfach. Bei Erreichen einer großen Höhle fand sich darin eine Haushohe Silithide, welche offenbar von Ketten gehalten wurde. Der Einsatztrupp wurde massivst angegriffen, sowohl Korporal Sorami als auch Chevalíer Bodkin wurden dabei vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das Kommando übernahm Adjutant ad interim Morris. Sofortige Notversorgung verhindete größere Truppenverluste. Auf Kommando von Morris wurden die Gelege in der Höhle mittels der Flammenwerfer vernichtet. Des weiteren wurden zwei Vermisste gefunden welche aus Kokons befreit werden konnten. Da die Brutmutter in Fesseln keine Gefahr darstellte befahl Chevalíer Bodkin von dieser abzulassen und sich der Hauptaufgabe zu widmen - der Sprengung der Scheibe. Der Zeitzünder war auf fünf Minuten getaktet. Der Lauf zurück erwies sich als besonders schwierig, da Verletzte getragen oder gestützt werden mussten und Silithidenschwärme angriffen. Die Schleuse in Eisenschmiede wrude unmittelbar vor dem Einbrechen der Flutwellen versiegelt. Caldarath MacGillian gilt als tot, da er die Schleuse nicht passierte. Ergebnis: Die Ausräucherung der Tunnel wird binnen 24 Stunden angesetzt, da der Druck des Wassers nicht komplett reichen wird, alle Hochlagen des Tunnelsystems zu reinigen. Abreise der 3. Lanze nach Sturmwind am 20. Tag des 5. Monats. Übernahme der Ausräucherung der Sturmwinder Seite des Tunnelsystems. Nachtrag: 1 Toter mehrere, teils Schwerverletzte Für Caladrath MacGillian wurde am Abend die Totenwache gehalten. Eine Totenmesse wird in Sturmwind binnen der nächsten Tage gehalten werden. Gez. A. Bodkin Chevalíer 100px Kategorie:Sturmwinder Stadtgeflüster Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust